Vengeance
by FanChic
Summary: A detective's family is on the line when a recent convict is released and the case gets complicated. Many twists occur as the story continues. My first fanfic so be nice. Set during season 14 *Final Chapter is posted*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
><em>IN THE CRIMINAL JUSTICE SYSTEM, SEXUALLY BASED OFFENSES ARE CONSIDERED ESPECIALLY HEINOUS. IN NEW YORK CITY, THE DEDICATED DETECTIVES WHO INVESTIGATE THESE VICIOUS FELONIES ARE MEMBERS OF AN ELITE SQUAD KNOWN AS THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT, THESE ARE THEIR STORIES...<em>

A young couple was waking through Central Park late, around eleven at night. The woman was obviously drunk, much to her boyfriend's pleasure.  
>"Babe you all right?" He asked her, knowing the answer anyway.<br>"Yeah... I'm fi.." She slurred as she fell over into the bush.  
>"Babe!" He ran over and pulled her out, but there was blood on her head. "Honey, you're bleeding!" She reached up to touch her forehead.<br>"Jerk. You scared me, there ain't any cuts on me."  
>"Where did the blood come from?" He said as he looked over into the bush, and backed up with shock. "Oh My God." There was a little girl's body in the bush...<br>Detective Benson and Detective Amaro got out of their squad car. They walked over to Warner, who was examining the body.  
>"What do we got?" Nick asked as they walked up, but he knew what she was going to say.<br>Warner replied,"Little girl, five years old, beaten, strangled."  
>"Time of death?" Olivia asked bending over the body. The injuries<br>looked the same as the other four vics'.  
>" Somewhere between 10-12 hours ago. I won't know the actual cause if death until I get her back to the lab." Warner said as the girl was zipped into a body bag and wheeled away.<br>"That's the fifth one this month, this guy is sick," Nick said disgusted to Olivia. Olivia felt the same way. The whole squad just wanted to catch this guy.  
>"We won't know anything until CSU gets back to us, let's go back to the precinct" This case was dragging them down. Four other girls around five years old were attacked he same way. Just as they were approaching the car, one of the CSU guys yelled out," Hey detectives I got something you should see!"<br>Olivia and Nick walked over to where he was standing. Olivia was really hoping this would give them a new lead.  
>"Please tell me you found something useful" Olivia said to the man.<br>"You bet," the man said as he picked up a baseball bat covered in blood. "I believe this what the perp used to beat her with."  
>Nick was pleased that this was found." You better get this to the lab" All of a sudden his phone started ringing.<br>He picked it up and answered. "Captain?"  
>Olivia looked at him when he said that. She felt they were close to catching this guy, and who knows what Cragen had for them.<br>"Thanks, we'll get down there right away." He hung up the phone.  
>"Liv we got to go."<br>"Why?"  
>"Cragen said there was another attack, but the vic lived, she's at Mercy. Same MO, and she is up to talking."<br>"Let's get down there before she changes her mind"  
>They walked to the squad car and drove to Mercy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Olivia and Nick walked into Mercy.<br>They walked up to the nurses station and flashed their badges. Before they could say anything the nurse said "you must be here for that little girl brought in an hour ago, the poor thing."  
>Olivia said," Yes, what room is she in?"<br>The nurse smiled and said," Her name is Bethany Greene. She's in room 304."  
>"Thank you" Olivia said and her and Nick walked to Bethany's room. When they walked up to the room there was a man standing outside the door with a worried expression on his face.<br>Nick noticed his expression. "Are you Bethany's father?"  
>The man looked up "Yeah, who are you?"<br>"I'm detective Amaro, this is my partner detective Benson. We're investigating her attack. We need to ask her some questions."  
>The man looked at them.<br>"All right, but you should only go in", he pointed to Olivia," I tried to see her, but she was terrified of me when I walked in."  
>"Okay," Olivia nodded. At least they knew the perp was a man.<br>Mr. Greene nodded back and said," Her mother is on there with her now."  
>Olivia walked into the room, Bethany was tightly holding on to her mother's hand tightly. The poor girl was covered with bruises and was shaking a lot.<br>"Hi Bethany, my name is Detective Benson. I'm here to ask you a few questions" Olivia said softly.  
>"Okay" the girl's response was barely audible.<br>"Mommy, don't leave me, please" when she said this she sounded terrified.  
>Olivia felt so bad for her, but they had to talk to her eventually.<br>Her mother, who was sitting next to her bed, said" I won't baby," she looked up at Olivia," you better find the SOB that did this.  
>Olivia replied, "we will."<br>Olivia sat in the other chair next to Bethany's bed. "Do you remember what happened?"  
>Bethany quickly looked at her mom, who nodded, then looked at Olivia. Her voice was very light and soft.<br>"I was playing in the yard with my ball. I dropped it and it rolled to the sidewalk. I went to go get it, and someone grabbed my arm. I tried to yell for mommy, but he put his hand over my mouth. Then he dragged me to a van, and put something metal on my hands." She paused for a second.  
>Olivia knew what she was talking about. She pulled out her hand cuffs,"Did what he use look like these?"<br>Bethany's eyed got wide "yes", she gulped and continued.  
>"He put duct tape on my mouth and shut the door. He got up front and started driving, and when we stopped he got out and pulled me out too. He said 'This will teach them' t-" Olivia interrupted her quickly.<br>"Did he ever say who "them" was?"  
>Bethany thought for a second "no"<br>Olivia sighed, "ok, do you know where you were?"  
>Bethany answered quickly," yes, we were in a park, I think it was Central Park, I'm not sure."<br>Olivia nodded," that's ok honey, you can continue again.  
>Bethany nodded," then he pulled a bat out, but first he started kicking me, I fell over and he started to hit me with the bat. He did it over and over again." She paused," it hurt so bad. He took the tape off my mouth and and the metal things too. He went to hit me again but someone yelled at him and he ran away. Then the person came over to me and called you guys." Bethany started to cry.<br>"Baby, you did good, it's ok" her mother was consoling her.  
>Olivia said to Mrs. Greene," I only need one more thing."<br>Mrs. Greene said to Bethany," calm down honey, you're safe now, Detective Benson needs to ask you one more question, then you're done."  
>Bethany stopped crying and sniffled, "ok."<br>Olivia took out her notepad and asked Bethany,"Do you remember what he looked like?"  
>Bethany started to answer,"He h-"<br>She was interrupted by a gun shot and the window breaking.  
>"Get down!" Olivia yelled and took out her gun.<br>Mrs. Greene ducked and they tried to pull Bethany off the bed, but another shot rang out. It hit Bethany in the stomach. She cried out in pain. Olivia put pressure in the wound.  
>Nick ran in the room with his gun drawn. He carefully went over to the window and saw nothing.<br>Olivia shouted," We need a doctor in here!"  
>Bethany was gasping for air and was holding her hand and crying.<br>A doctor and a bunch of nurses came in and Olivia let them get to work.  
>She walked over to Nick, who was still by the window in shock.<br>"Did you see him?"  
>Nick sighed and looked over at Bethany, who was losing her battle.<br>"No, there was no on-"  
>He was interrupted by Bethany's heart monitor flat-lining.<br>Both their hearts sank as Mrs. Greene started screaming and Mr. Greene came in and wrapped his arms around his wife, he was crying too.  
>Olivia sighed and looked back at Nick then out the window.<br>"Whoever did this, didn't want her to spill his description."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_1 day later..._  
>Cragen walked out into the bull pen where Fin, Rollins, and Munch were discussing the case.<br>"We have anything new people?"  
>Amanda looked up from the file she had in her hand.<br>"CSU recovered the bullets from Bethany Greene's hospital room. Shot by a 44' caliber gun." She handed him the file.  
>"Where are Benson and Amaro?" Cragen noticed they weren't in the room.<br>"Warner had something on Jane Doe number five." Fin replied.  
>"Good."<br>_In Warner's office..._  
>Warner lifted the sheet off Jane Doe number four.<br>"I identified your vic. Her name was Kelly Lutz, 6 years old. Her parents are Mike and Amy Lutz."  
>"We need to notify her parents" Nick looked at the bat sitting on another table.<br>"Please tell me you got something off of that."  
>Warner walked over to the table and Olivia and Nick followed.<br>Warner handed Olivia the report.  
>"Found fingerprints on the handle, I'm running them through the system now."<br>Olivia looked at the weapon.  
>"Hopefully our guy has a rep. Thanks Melinda."<br>The two detectives headed back to the bull pen...  
>ADA Barba walked into the precinct.<br>"Sorry, I've been busy with another trial."  
>Munch looked at him "For a whole month?"<br>Barba looked at him with a stern face,"Difficult case. Anyway fill me in on the details"  
>All the detectives were standing around the big screen with the victims' pictures on it.<br>Fin pointed to the first vic's picture.  
>"First victim is Valerie Franklin. Five years old. Beaten and strangled to death; her body was found in a bush in Central Park."<br>Amanda spoke up,  
>" Second and third victims were twins. Jamie and Carrie Simon. Four years old. Same MO found in a bush once again in Central Park like Valerie."<br>Olivia looked up at the crime scene photos.  
>"It seems like Central Park is his safe zone. Grabs the girls who live around there, dumps their bodies close to home."<br>Nick looked at the picture of the fourth victim.  
>"Fourth vic is Millie Fox, five years old. MO is the same and dumped in the familiar dumping ground. Fifth vic was just identified by Warner today. Kelly Lutz, she was six."<br>Olivia looked at Barba.  
>"The last victim was Bethany Greene, five years old. Same MO, but the perp didn't get to finish the job. A good Samaritan stopped him before he killed her, chased him off. She lived, however when I was interviewing her, someone shot through the hospital window, and killed her." Olivia sat down on her desk and sighed.<br>Barba looked concerned and asked, "did you get a description out if her?"  
>"No, didn't get the chance."<br>Just then Nick's cell phone rang.  
>"Amaro."<br>Barba looked at the other detectives and then at the pictures. "We need to match this guys prints."  
>Nick walked back over to the group.<br>"That was Melinda. They matched the guys fingerprints. He's in the system, she's emailing me the ID, I'm going to pull it up on my computer."  
>Nick walked over to his computer at his desk and displayed it on the screen.<br>Amanda was the first one to look.  
>"Jason Miller. He was released from Rikers for possession of Marijuana about a month ago and was in there for five months."<br>Olivia studied the board for a minute.  
>"The attacks started about a month ago."<br>Barba looked very concerned.  
>"Was he previously employed?"<br>Nick did some more digging into the file. His eyes went wide.  
>"Yes, before the bust he was employed on the bomb squad."<br>Everyone went silent and looked at the board when Nick pulled it up.  
>Fin read the portion at the bottom of the screen.<br>"Says he works at Wright Brothers elementary school as a janitor."  
>Nick's eyes lit up.<br>"That's Zara's school."  
>Barba saw the concern on Nick's face.<br>"This is enough for an arrest warrant."  
>Cragen acknowledged his presence by clearing his throat. All the detectives turned to face him.<br>"Good. Benson, Amaro go pick him up when Barba gets the warrant, I don't want another dead little girl on our hands."  
>Everyone looked at each other as their captain walked into his office.<p>

**A/N: Getting all my chapters up that I have so far. My first fic so I'm still getting chapters written out. Please rate and review what I have so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>It took Barba a couple of hours to get the warrant, but when he finally did Olivia and Nick went to pick him up.<p>

Olivia looked over at Nick as he was driving. She could read him very easily and she could tell he was very worried.  
>"Nick, I know you're worried, but it's after school hours and no one is there except the janitors and a couple teachers."<br>Nick sighed and kept driving.

"I know, but he could leave before we get there and Zara goes to that school, and so did all the other vics and that's how he knows them and-"  
>Olivia interrupted him quickly.<br>" Nick, we called the school, he is there and Zara is safe. You don't have anything to worry about."

She set her hand on his shoulder lightly trying to calm him down.  
>He sighed and started to relax as he pulled the car up in front of the school. The parking lot only had a couple cars left.<p>

The partners walked into the school and knocked on the principal's office. There was only one person in the room and Nick recognized her as the secretary. By the looks of it she was just leaving.

When they were buzzed in she recognized Nick.  
>"Ah, Mr. Amaro how can I help you? Is it something about Zara?"<br>She was looking through her desk for something.  
>Nick looked at Olivia and then back at the sectary.<br>"Actually ," he and Olivia flashed their badges," we're here on official business. This is my partner Detective Benson."

This caught the secretary's attention, she popped her head up.  
>"Really? What can I help you with?"<br>Olivia took Jason Miller's picture out and handed the picture to Ms. Collins.  
>"Do you know if he's still here?"<p>

Ms. Collins took the photo and examined it for a couple seconds.  
>While still looking at the photo she said,"Yes, actually he passed the office a couple minutes before you got here. Is he in trouble or something?" She handed the paper back to Olivia.<p>

Olivia took the paper back and replied, "I'm sorry, we can't discuss the specifics, but yes."  
>The secretary looked worried and continued to look through her desk.<br>Nick noticed this and he looked at Olivia. They both looked at the secretary cautiously. Nick approached her.

"Is there anything you need help with?"  
>She looked up and appeared startled by how much closer he had gotten.<br>"No, I just lost my cell phone."

Nick turned around and started to walk towards Olivia and gave her a "something's up" look. She caught it and turned towards the frantic woman.  
>"All right that's all we need, thank you for your time."<p>

Ms. Collins nodded and continued what she was doing.  
>Olivia and Nick walked out the door and turned the corner, but stopped. Olivia looked at Nick and nodded. They walked back and stood directly outside the door and listened.<p>

Inside Ms. Collins was on the phone with someone.  
>"...you're right. No Jason the cops just showed up. Yes. They're looking for you! Yes I told them you were here, I didn't think about it. You better get out if here..."<p>

Both detectives' eyes got big, and they tried to open the door, but was locked, obviously.  
>Inside Ms. Collins hung up abruptly and went to go out the window. Nick backed up and kicked the door in. Olivia ran in and grabbed Ms. Collins by the arm.<br>Nick was furious.

"You tipped him off! I trusted you! Did you know about all the other girls!?"  
>Olivia was cuffing Ms. Collins to her desk. Ms. Collins looked over at Nick and sneered.<p>

"He never should've went to prison! He lost his reputation because of that! He just wanted revenge! I support him"  
>Olivia looked at her in shock.<p>

"Unbelievable," she started to read her Miranda rights," Patricia Collins you are under arrest for accessory to murder. You have the right to remain silent.."  
>Nick then remembered Miller.<p>

"Liv catch up with me when you're done, I'm going to look for Jason before he gives us the slip." He took off out the door.

"... if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"  
>Patricia looked at the floor, "yes"<p>

Olivia nodded and took off out the door.  
>She looked around for any sign of Nick or Jason.<br>"Nick!" she yelled out, but got no response. Olivia took off down the first hallway she saw, peering into the classrooms as she went by.

She turned the corner and saw her partner running down the hall way in the opposite direction. Olivia ran after him and caught up.  
>"No sign of him yet?"<p>

When she spoke he jumped and turned around quickly.  
>"Liv you scared me, but no, I haven't seen him, but we have to keep looking."<br>She nodded and they went down several more hallways.

Nick went around the final hallway on the first floor and that's when he spotted him.  
>Nick turned and looked at Olivia. She knew what that meant and nodded. They walked quietly down the hallway behind Miller, who was walking cautiously down the hallway trying to be unnoticed.<p>

He stopped and Nick yelled out, "Freeze Miller! We have a warrant for your arrest, put your hands up in the air and turn around."  
>Nick drew his gun and Olivia was standing a little in front of him. She was about to draw her gun when Miller turned around with a gun in his hand and pointed it at Olivia's head.<br>"I don't think so, or I might just have to shoot your pretty little partner."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun ha. I'll try to update ASAP. Please rate and review, :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yay, took me a while to get all the details right. hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 5

Olivia put both hands up, showing that she was unarmed, wishing she'd gone for her gun right away.

Nick became panicked and pointed his gun directly at Miller.  
>"Put the gun down Jason, there's no way out for you."<p>

Jason's hands were shaking and he looked at the two cops.  
>"Of course there is, if I shoot both of you, I walk right on out of here."<p>

Olivia took a quick glance at Nick, who's hands were also shaking. She then looked back at Miller, who still had the gun pointed at her head.  
>She shook her head.<br>"Jason, even if you shoot me, my partner would shoot you right after, so just put the gun down."

"Shut up bitch!"  
>Olivia looked straight at him, and she is very good at reading people. She could tell he wasn't sure what to do. She read the fear in his eyes, but couldn't tell if it was real.<p>

Once again Nick spoke up.  
>"Jason I'm not going tell you again, put the gun down."<br>Olivia was yelling at Nick, "Take the shot!"  
>The room suddenly went silent, and Jason looked like he was contemplating the situation, and started to lower the gun very slowly, making sure to keep it on Olivia.<p>

Nick sighed with relief, but still kept the gun on him, not letting his guard down for one second.  
>All of a sudden Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade, which made the two detectives jump back. He held up his gun again and once more pointed it at Olivia.<p>

Nick still had his gun on Jason, but didn't want to risk hitting the grenade he was holding in his hand.  
>Jason looked directly at Nick and said with a sly smile in his face,"I'll tell Zara her daddy says hi."<p>

Nick and Olivia's eyes went wide, and Nick screamed, "No!"  
>He lunged at Miller, but he pulled the pin out of the bomb, dropped it and took off. They watched as he literally jumped through the window at the end if the hall.<p>

Olivia's eyes went wide and yelled at Nick, who didn't seem to acknowledge the bomb was even there, "Get back!"

She grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him back as far as she could when a loud BOOM sounded throughout the whole school.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I ran out if ideas for this chapter, because this is how I wanted it to end. I'll try to update ASAP again. Rate and Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Bare with me people, I like writing cliffhangers like last chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 6 for you all.**

_She grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him back as far as she could when a loud BOOM sounded throughout the whole school._

The school shook and a bunch of rubble fell down from the second floor.  
>Nick managed to sit up off the ground.<br>The blast had thrown them against the wall, and they had fallen to the floor.  
>Nick looked around frantically.<p>

"Liv!"  
>He couldn't see Olivia anywhere and was getting increasingly worried. He stood up and walked around what he could. All the debris from the second floor were scattered everywhere.<br>All of a sudden he could here Olivia.  
>"Nick!"<br>He ran towards her voice and had to push what looked like a section of a wall out of the way. He finally saw Olivia.

"Hey, are you okay? We have to get out if here."  
>Olivia looked around very quickly and said,"My leg is pinned under this," she nodded to the segment of wall pinning her leg down,"and it hurts like hell."<br>Nick went over and tried to push it off of her leg, and Olivia helped Nick, but it wouldn't budge.

Olivia sighed, and Nick's eyes got real wide.  
>"I have to get someone over to my place, my mom is watching Zara, they need to get out of there."<br>Nick got his cell phone out and moved it around.

"Damn thing has no bars, I'm gonna call it in"  
>Olivia just nodded and kept trying to get the wall to move.<br>Nick whipped his radio out.

"SVU to portable I need backup and a bus at Wright Brothers elementary school, there's been an explosion and an officer is hurt. I need officers sent over to my address, the suspect is supposedly there."  
>Nick put the radio back and went back over to help Olivia.<p>

_Back at the precinct..._

Barba walked into the bull pen and looked around the squad room.  
>"Where are Olivia and Nick?"<br>Fin looked up from his computer at Barba.  
>"They're still picking up Miller,"<br>Barba looked concerned,"How long does it take to pick him up?"  
>Fin sighed and sat back in his chair. "Look, sometimes it takes a while to-"<br>He was interrupted by their radios.

Amanda's head popped up from her computer also. "Listen"  
>"...need backup and a bus at Wright Brothers elementary school, there's been an explosion and an officer is hurt. I need officers..."<br>Both the detectives' and ADA's eyes went wide.  
>Amanda got up and went to go get Cragen, but right before she got to the door, he opened it himself.<p>

"Captain, you here that?"  
>Cragen nodded at her.<br>"We need to get down there,"he turned to Munch,"get a protective detail and some others over to Nick's place. Don't let Zara become another victim."  
>Munch stood up,"I'm going there right now", he turned walked out of the precinct.<p>

Amanda turned back around and walked quickly back to her desk. Fin was already up and walking out the door. Amanda and Cragen followed behind him quickly.

_At the school..._

Nick and Olivia were still trying to get the wall off her leg when they heard the police sirens coming.  
>Nick stood up," There's the rest of the squad, I have to find a way for them to get in here."<p>

Olivia stopped trying to move the wall," You'd better hurry, this place looks like it'll give out any second", she looked up at the ceiling when anther piece broke off and fell next to where they were standing.  
>Nick looked worried. "Great"<p>

He sighed and walked back the way he had come earlier. He pushed a bunch of debris out if the way, but was able to make a path way to where Olivia was.  
>Meanwhile, Olivia was still trying to push the wall off her leg, with no luck.<p>

There was a loud cracking noise from above her and she stopped to look up. There was a crack growing larger in the ceiling above her. It got slightly bigger again, with little pieces falling down onto the floor.  
>"Oh shit."<p>

Olivia rapidly tried to push off the wall but it wasn't working. She looked back at the direction Nick walked off in, hoping that he would hurry.

Nick managed to find what was left of the main entrance of the school. He looked into the principal's office to check and see if Patricia was alright.

But sure enough she was laying in a crumple on the floor, under a pile of rubble.  
>Nick looked away and ran outside just as the squad and the ambulance pulled up.<br>Cragen, Amanda, and Fin got out of the car and ran over to Nick.  
>Cragen looked over the school, in which half of it was in shambles.<p>

"Nick, what the hell happened, where's Liv?"  
>Nick was out of breath from running, and he took a second, then started to explain.<br>"We came to pick him up, but we weren't sure if he was still here, so we went and asked the secretary, who confirmed he was here. We noticed she was acting weird, so when we left, we stuck around outside to see if anything was up, and she tipped off Jason. We busted back in, Liv arrested her and I went to find him before he got out. She caught up with me, then we looked around more, and found him. I told him to freeze, and he turned around and pointed his gun at Olivia. I told him to drop it, it took a minute, but I got him to lower his gun. He took a grenade out of his pocket and said to me 'I'll tell Zara her daddy says hi'. I lunged at him, he pulled the pin out, dropped it, and it went off after he got out."

He paused for a second to catch his breath. The others looked at him, and back at the building taking it all in.  
>Amanda still had some questions.<p>

"Ok, where is she?"  
>Nick took a deep breath.<br>"She's stuck, her leg is pinned under a piece of the wall",he looked at the emt's,"they need to get in there now, that place is crumbling by the seams, I don't know how much longer it'll hold."

Cragen turned to them and yelled,"get in there now!"  
>They both nodded and ran in with a stretcher, Nick followed them so they knew where she was.<p>

Olivia was waiting for Nick to come back with help. She looked up again at the growing crack in the ceiling, which was growing faster. All of a sudden a bunch of huge pieces of debris stared falling from the ceiling. Olivia put her hands over her head as the debris fell on her rapidly. The last piece that fell was one of the biggest and it landed right on her hand and she cried out in pain.

Nick walked through the rubble guiding the others through.  
>He found his way back to Olivia. He heard her yell and it made him practically run through the debris towards her.<p>

"Liv, I got them here, are you okay?"  
>Olivia felt relief wash over her and looked up at the growing crack in the ceiling.<br>"Yes, the ceiling started to crumble and a piece if it landed right on my hand. I don't know how much longer this will hold", she acknowledged the growing crack in the ceiling above them.

"Damn" he turned to the paramedics behind him.  
>"We got to move fast guys."<p>

They both nodded and walked over to Nick, and they all tried to push off the wall.  
>It took strength from all three men, but they got it raised enough that Olivia could pull herself out from under it.<p>

The guys dropped the wall, and the two paramedics went over to Olivia and lifted her on to the stretcher and they wheeled her back out to the ambulance.  
>Nick ran out behind them and back over to Cragen and the rest of the group.<p>

They all looked relieved, and Cragen was on the phone.  
>Fin turned to him.<br>"She all right?"

Nick looked at them.  
>"Yeah, she'll be fine. They said it might be sprained, but that's it. I checked on the secretary, the rubble crushed her. They'll be back later to get the body."<p>

The ambulance sped away, and they saw their captain walking back towards them. His eyes were filled with sadness. He looked directly at Nick.  
>"I'm sorry", he hesitated a second, "Your mother is dead and Zara is gone. There was a note there, it said 'I know you think you know my pattern, but that was misleading. You'll have to look hard and long to find her, if she's still alive.' I'm so sorry Nick."<p>

Amanda and Fin turned and looked at Nick who looked like he was going to pass out.  
>Fin put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"I'm sorry ma-"

Nick stopped him mid sentence.  
>"Let's get this son of a bitch."<br>They all nodded and walked towards the squad cars.

**A/N: Usual end, rate and review please, next update may be a bit, just a heads up.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Two days later..._

Nick was sitting at his desk anxiously tapping his pen.  
>Amanda and Fin were sitting at their desks searching any new leads they got, the same with Munch.<p>

Nick was getting very sick of waiting for news.  
>He put his pen down and scanned the room.<br>"Do we have anything new?"  
>His other colleagues looked up from what they were doing and turned to face him.<p>

Amanda sighed in annoyance, but she felt for him. She knew he was worried.  
>"No, but when Liv gets back with the ballistics report we'll know if the gun used on your mother was the same that killed Bethany.<p>

As if on cue, Olivia walked back into the room with the ballistics report in her hand  
>Her leg had only been twisted very badly, and it'll be healed completely within a week. She was walking with a slight limp, but it wasn't noticeable.<p>

She walked over to her partner's desk and dropped it on there.  
>"Ballistics report confirmed that the gun used on your mom was the same 44' caliber that killed Bethany, and I'm assuming that it's the same one he had at the school."<p>

She walked back over and sat down at her desk as Nick reviewed the report. He looked over at his partner.

"It's been two days Liv."  
>Olivia looked over at Nick, seeing the tears starting to form in his eyes.<br>"We'll find her Nick."

She smiled warmly at him and he just nodded.  
>The room fell silent when Fin's phone rang. Everyone turned and looked at him as he answered it.<p>

Nick had a feeling of hope wash over his body.  
>"...okay. We'll get down there right away."<p>

Fin hung up his phone and looked the squad room over quickly.  
>"Someone spotted Miller with Zara. The bastard was stupid enough to go back to his place, we have to go. Bunch of cops already down there, he's stuck."<p>

Nick stood up quickly and walked out of the precinct. Fin looked at Olivia and Amanda, then walked out behind Nick.

Olivia stood up. "We should go too."

Amanda looked at Olivia concerned. "Are you sure you can walk okay?"  
>She acknowledged Olivia's foot.<p>

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine let's go." Olivia walked out past Amanda.

"Sure", Amanda thought to herself.  
>She turned and looked at Munch.<br>"You coming?"

Munch stood up.  
>"I actually have to go find Cragen and brief him. We'll meet you guys down there."<br>Amanda smiled and walked out of the squad room, following Olivia.

Olivia and Amanda pulled up in front of Jason Miller's house.  
>They got out of the squad car and walked over to where Nick and Fin were standing. Nick seemed very upset and frustrated.<p>

"What do mean we can't go in there?! My daughter is in there-"  
>Olivia spoke up.<br>"What's going on? Nick, calm down it's not helping Zara."

Nick backed off the negotiator and turned towards the rest of the squad.  
>"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm so worried for Zara."<p>

They all gave him compassionate looks, and Fin gave him a pat on the back.  
>"Don't worry Nick. If it were my kid, I'd probably be the same way."<br>Nick looked at him and smiled.

Their chat got cut short when another squad car pulled up and Cragen and Munch got out.

They walked towards the four detectives. Cragen looked directly at Nick.  
>"Now that I'm here, we can get your daughter out, so stop flipping out on everyone, I know you."<p>

"I'm sorry cap-"  
>Cragen cut him off,"I know, you're worried. Have the negotiators been able to get in contact with him?"<p>

Amanda shook her head. "No, but they're still trying, we don't think he'll let anyone in, but it's worth a shot."

One of the negotiators motioned for them to come over to him. He was on the phone with someone.

Another one of them turned to the group.  
>"He finally answered the phone, we think he's starting to cave."<p>

His buddy on the phone sighed and hung up. He walked quickly over to them. "He says he'll only let in Detective Amaro, never said why", he turned to look at Cragen.

Cragen sighed, "Amaro, get suited up, you're going in there."  
>Before the group dispersed, Cragen stopped them all and asked the negotiator,"Is there a back entrance?"<p>

He nodded his head yes, "I believe so, why do you ask?"  
>Cragen had one of those looks in his eyes. "Because I have a plan."<p>

**A/N: I know it's short again, but next chapter will be way better, I can tell already. Please rate and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick was fit to go in. He walked up to Cragen, who was talking to the negotiator, again.

Nick saw this and acknowledged his presence by clearing his throat, and the other two men turned towards him.

"Captain I'm ready, where are the others?"  
>Cragen looked to the general area where the rest of his detectives were.<br>"They're getting ready too", he turned to the negotiator,"you better let my people do their job."

The other man sighed.  
>"If we hear one gun shot, we're going in."<br>He walked back over to the rest of his team, leaving Nick and Cragen.  
>Fin came walking over to them.<p>

"Everyone else is in their positions, you ready Nick?"  
>Nick looked over at the house.<p>

"Let's get the bastard."  
>Fin looked at his Captain for confirmation, and Cragen nodded his head yes.<br>The two detectives walked over to the front door.

Fin stood out of sight, and Nick gave the door one slight knock and yelled,"Jason! It's Detective Amaro, I'm coming in, and I'm unarmed."

Nick reached for the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and opened the door. As soon as he opened it Jason said,  
>"Close it."<p>

Nick shut the door behind him and put his hands up to show that he was unarmed.

Nick looked around the room for Zara. He saw her sitting on a small flight of stairs handcuffed to the railing. She looked up and saw her dad standing there.  
>"Daddy!"<p>

Jason turned around and faced Zara. "Shut up!" He turned back around to face Nick. His gun was on Zara.

Nick looked directly at Jason.  
>"Alright Jason, I'm in here. Why did you want to see me?"<br>Jason looked at him like he was stupid. "Well you are her father."  
>"Why did you do all this?"<p>

Jason waved his gun around.  
>"You people put me in jail, someone had to pay."<br>"But not all those little girls! The only reason we got you was because you were stupid enough to leave the bat at the crime scene!"

"Now Detective, that wasn't very nice, someone's going to have to pay for that one too."

He turned around quickly and shot Zara in the leg.  
>She screamed out in pain.<p>

Nick had horror in his eyes for two reasons. The first reason was that the son of a bitch shot his daughter, and the second was that he had a damn silencer on the gun.

Nick went to step towards her, but Jason pointed the gun at him.  
>"Not so fast Detective." He turned the gun back on Zara.<p>

Meanwhile, Amanda, Fin, and Olivia were standing at the back door. Amanda was listening at the door when she heard what sounded like Zara scream.  
>She lifted her head away from the door quickly.<p>

"I could've sworn I just heard a scream."  
>Fin and Olivia's got wide and Olivia picked the lock.<br>She managed to get it open.  
>"Got it."<p>

She opened the door and they all walked in quietly with their guns drawn. The back door opened into the kitchen, and there was a small opening to the living room, where Nick was.

They could hear Nick talking to Jason.  
>"I can't believe you shot her, she didn't do anything!"<br>Then they heard Miller's voice.

"Yeah, but you did."  
>Amanda turned to look at the other two, who also realized he had a silencer on his gun.<p>

Amanda got to the opening and peered around the corner slightly.  
>Jason's back was to them, which was good, Nick was facing them, but she couldn't see Zara.<p>

She turned to Olivia and Fin and nodded, which meant they were good. Amanda slipped out quietly and walked quietly behind Jason.  
>Nick saw this and kept him distracted.<p>

"So what's the plan now Jason? There's no where to go. The place is surrounded by other cops."

Jason hadn't thought about this.  
>"There is another option."<p>

Before he could say what it was Amanda hit him in the back of the head with her gun, making him fall flat on his back and he dropped his gun. Amanda kicked it away and Olivia and Fin ran out into the room.

Nick bolted up the stairs to Zara, the rest of the team realizing where she was. Amanda saw that she was shot in the leg and ran up behind Nick, who had uncuffed her and was hugging her.

Amanda took her scarf off and wrapped it tightly around Zara's leg.  
>Nick picked Zara up and turned to the others.<br>"I'm going to get her outside."

Olivia nodded. "We'll meet you out there."  
>Nick turned and ran out the back door towards the group.<br>When he got closer he yelled,"I need a bus!"

Fin walked out behind him to the group.  
>Olivia and Amanda were left in the house to deal with Jason.<br>Amanda went over to him and went to cuff him.

When she grabbed his one wrist, his eyes opened and he punched her in the face.  
>She fell back on the ground hard.<p>

Olivia went up to him with her gun, but he turned and kicked her already injured ankle very hard.

She yelled in pain and fell on the ground, and she couldn't stand back up. Her gun fell out of her hand and Jason picked it up.

Amanda stood back up and pointed her gun at him.  
>He pointed the gun at Olivia.<p>

"Drop it or I shoot her!"  
>Amanda put her gun down slowly on the ground.<br>"Kick it over here"

Amanda kicked it over to him.  
>He picked it up, took the clip out, and tossed it across the room.<br>Jason pulled a remote out of his pocket, then grabbed Amanda's radio from her belt.

He clicked the button on the side.  
>"If any of you try to come in here or come in, I will blow the roof off this place!"<p>

**A/N: For those you who don't know me, I love cliffhangers (evil laugh) ha. Rate and ****_please _****REVIEW****.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I love how many people are reading this and I love all the reviews I'm getting. Alright, enough of my rambling, here's the chapter you've been anticipating.**

Cragen stood there with his radio in his hand.  
>"Damn it!"<p>

He looked over at Fin, who had just heard the same thing everyone else did.  
>"I thought you said everything was under control?!"<p>

"It was, I don't know what happened, they were going to bring him out."  
>Cragen just sighed. "I'm calling bomb squad down here. We have to figure out if it's a serious threat, but we can't take any chances."<p>

Fin looked at the house again.  
>"I think there's an open window, I'm going to see if I can see anything."<br>He walked over to the house.

There was a window in the living room with the blinds pulled back.  
>He walked up cautiously and looked in. He could see them inside.<p>

Jason had a gun in his hand, assuming it was one of the girls', he looked closer. All he could really see was Olivia on the ground and Amanda had her hands up in the position they they use to show that they're unarmed.

He turned and ran back to Cragen.  
>"All I could see was Jason and Amanda standing, Olivia was on the ground. He had a gun in his hand."<p>

"Probably one of theirs."  
>Just then Cragen's cell phone rang and he answered it.<br>"Nick, this really isn't a good time."

"I was just checking to see if the bastard was in lock up yet." He was at the hospital with Zara.

Cragen sighed, realizing Nick had no idea about the situation.  
>"Nick, there's a problem. We're not entirely sure what happened, but he has Amanda and Liv in there, we have no idea what the hell happened-"<p>

He was interrupted by Nick yelling into the phone.  
>"Son of a bitch!"<p>

It was so loud Cragen had to take his phone away from his ear.  
>He put it back and tried to calm Nick down.<p>

"Nick, we are doing what we can. Stay there and be there for your daughter. She's been through a lot."

He heard Nick's breathing slow down.  
>"You're right, call me when something happens."<br>He hung up.

Munch waked over to him and Fin.  
>"Bomb squad just got here, they want to talk to you."<br>Cragen nodded and walked over to the bomb squad.

Inside the house...  
>Amanda stared at Jason, who was waving the gun around.<br>"So what's your brilliant plan now?  
>There's no where to go from here."<p>

Jason just gave them a sly smile.  
>"Not as long as you two are in here, and I have this."<br>He waved the small remote around.

"Talk about déjà vu", Olivia thought to herself.  
>"How do we know if that's even<br>real?" Olivia looked up at him.

He looked down at her with an evil grin on his face.  
>"The last one was."<br>He acknowledged her foot.

She rolled her eyes and he turned his expression back to normal.  
>Amanda asked him another question, trying to keep him busy.<p>

"Even so, what do you plan on doing? Killing us? If you did that, our squad would burst in here and kill you if they could."

Olivia scanned the room and something caught her eye. His gun from earlier was still where Amanda had kicked it.

She looked at Amanda and made eye contact with her and her eyes made their way back to the gun. Amanda's eyes followed hers, and she saw the gun also. Her eyes got big when she realized what she had to do.

Amanda started talking to Jason again, who didn't seem to notice their little silent conversation.

"Why did you even do all of this Jason?" She knew the answer but had to keep his focus on her.

"I already told that other cop, I'm not repeating myself bitch."  
>Olivia wasn't focused in their conversation, she quietly pulled herself a couple inches to get close to the gun. She glanced up to make sure that he was busy.<br>She continued to pull herself over to the gun.

She reached it and reached her hand out to get it.  
>It was in between the leg of the end table and a chair, so she had to be extra careful not to hit it off the table.<p>

Olivia grabbed the gun and started to pull it out, and had it mostly.  
>The handle of the gun hit the table and made a loud bang noise.<p>

Her body tensed up, and Amanda sighed.  
>When Jason heard this, he turned around very quickly and fired a shot in Olivia's direction.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_When Jason heard this, he turned around very quickly and fired a shot in Olivia's direction._

Olivia pushed herself and rolled over out of the way of the bullet just in time.  
>The gun was where she left it, back on the ground.<p>

Jason looked furious, he looked where the gun was and so did Olivia.  
>She went to reach for it, but he fired another bullet and it skimmed her hand.<br>She pulled it back and winced in pain when she touched it.

Jason still looked furious.  
>"That was a bad move detective."<p>

He started to walk over, but Amanda tried to grab the gun out of his hand. They both had a hold on it and were struggling. Olivia went to grab the gun again, but a shot rang out and she looked back at Amanda and Jason.

Neither of them had a bullet in them, but when she looked up she saw a bullet hole in the ceiling.

She sighed in disappointment and relief at the same time.  
>Olivia was happy Amanda didn't get shot, but wish the bastard had a hole in his chest.<p>

Jason got the gun from Amanda and pointed it at her.  
>"Now, it seems that you two can't be trusted", he turned the gun towards Olivia,"especially you."<p>

He got out a pair of handcuffs, which they didn't even know he had on him, and walked over to Olivia.

He grabbed her one wrist and put a cuff around it, slid the chain behind the leg of the table, and put the other cuff around her other wrist.

"Now I can trust you two not to try and kill me while my back is turned." Olivia glared at him.

He got up and walked back to where he was standing.

He looked at Amanda.  
>"You're lucky I only have one of those."<br>Both detectives sighed as a feeling of defeat washed over them.

_Back outside..._

Fin, Cragen, and Munch's eyes got wide when they heard the first shot go off. "Damn-"

A second, then third shot rang out, which made everyone else go silent.  
>The head of the negotiating team and a couple of his guys ran over to them, speaking directly to Cragen.<p>

"We have to get in there now!"  
>Cragen shook his head.<p>

"We can't go in there until he bomb squad is done over there."  
>He looked over at the other team.<p>

"If we try to go in there, he will kill them."  
>The negotiator looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.<p>

"Did you not hear what everyone else just heard?! For all we know they're already dead!"

Fin wanted to deck the guy.  
>"We don't know what the hell just happened in there, so just listen to him!"<br>Fin was fuming.

Cragen turned to Fin.  
>"Hey, calm down, okay?"<p>

He turned back to the negotiator.  
>"Don't make a move until we hear from them."<br>"Whatever."

He turned and walked away.  
>Cragen had an idea come into his head and turned to Fin.<br>"You could see in that window earlier, correct?"

Fin could see where he was getting at.  
>"Yeah."<p>

Cragen nodded. "Go and see if you can look in again, we need to make sure they're still alive."

Fin turned and ran toward the house and approached the same window as before and looked inside.

Jason was still waving his gun around at both of them.  
>He saw Amanda standing farther away than where she was, and then he saw Olivia handcuffed to the table.<p>

He sighed at the realization that they were alive, and then something else caught his eye. The bullet hole in the ceiling.

Fin ran back over to Munch and Cragen.  
>"They're alive", he watched a look of relief wash over his colleagues' faces,"He's using one of their guns, his other one had a silencer in it. There is a bullet hole in the ceiling though."<p>

Munch looked at him curiously.  
>"Where the hell are the other two damn bullets?"<p>

Fin shrugged his shoulders,"neither of them seem wounded, well at least not Amanda she's still standing, he's got Liv cuffed to the table. I couldn't tell, but it looked like there was a bullet in her hand."

Cragen had another idea.  
>He looked around Fin and Munch at the negotiator and motioned for him to come over to them.<p>

When the man arrived Cragen asked,"Did you try calling him yet?"  
>"Yes, but he didn't answer and we tried a couple more times, but no answer."<p>

"Try calling one of their cell phones, maybe he'll answer that,"  
>The man looked at him.<p>

"It's worth a shot."  
>They walked over to where the phone was and dialed the number.<p>

_Inside..._

All was silent until Amanda's phone started to ring. Jason looked over at Amanda.  
>"Hand it over"<p>

Amanda pulled the phone out of her pocket and handed it slowly to Jason.  
>He grabbed it and looked at the caller ID.<p>

"It's your friends trying to get in touch. This time, I say we give them what they want."

Both detectives looked at him as he answered the call.

**A/N: I was planning on making this chapter longer, but it would be _way_ long if that happened. Just the usual stuff; _please_ rate and REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason had a smirk on his face when he answered the phone.  
>"What do you want?"<p>

The negotiator outside had this on speaker so the rest of the squad could hear.  
>"We need to know if they are okay."<p>

Jason kept the stupid smirk on his face.  
>"Oh, I'd definitely say that they're okay, they put up a hell of a fight; almost killed me twice."<p>

Fin smiled when he said that.

"Yes, but are either of them injured, I know that you know we heard the gunshots."

Jason looked over at Olivia, who just gave him a blank stare.  
>"Let's just say the first one missed."<p>

All of their eyes got wide when he said this.  
>"What else happened? Where is the second bullet?"<p>

Jason was getting annoyed.  
>"I'm done talking."<p>

"No, wai-"  
>Jason hung up the phone on them and threw it very hard at the wall, causing it to completely snap.<p>

The negotiator slammed down the phone in anger.

"Sounds like this guy is psychotic."  
>All if them turned to the voice behind them.<p>

Cragen looked surprised.  
>"George, what the hell are you doing here?"<p>

"Nick called me, said you could probably use my help."  
>Munch and Fin looked astounded that he actually showed up.<p>

"I'd definitely say that this guy is nuts."  
>Huang just chuckled at this remark.<p>

"Fill me in, Nick didn't give me the details. Where is he anyway?"  
>"He's at the hospital with Zara."<p>

George went to open his mouth to to say something but Fin stopped him.  
>"I'll fill you in."<p>

Fin explained the whole situation to him.

George took a deep breath.

"Jason believes that everyone should pay if they do something wrong, at least in his eyes. He was put away for five months, so he gets revenge on the NYPD. If those two almost killed him twice as he said they did, then he gets revenge by shooting at them.

Now, the reason he chose little girls was because they're easier to control, so he had complete power. Amanda and Olivia are adults, so he may fear them more because they won't break easily."

"So why the hell did he only restrain Liv?" Fin was starting to make sense out of all this.

"He probably saw her as more of a threat than Amanda. That's the only answer I have for that."

Just after he finished speaking, a member of bomb squad ran up to them.

"You guys are good to go in, there's no threat. He was bluffing, most likely whatever he has to detonate it is a garage door opener or something of that nature."

Cragen and the others sighed with relief.  
>"Thank you."<p>

The man nodded and turned to go pack up with the test of his team.  
>Cragen turned to Fin and Munch.<p>

"You guys ready?"  
>They both nodded and Fin said," let's get this guy, <em>again<em>."

Amanda and Olivia were getting impatient.

Since the phone call, Jason hadn't said a word and he looked worried.  
>They could obviously tell because he had been pacing back and forth.<p>

They shared a look and they needed to try and talk him down fast.

"You worried you might not get out of this?" When Olivia said that, he looked at her.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?"

"I can see it in your face; the way you're moving. You're afraid of what's happening. I can tell you're not sure what to do."

"You don't know what you're taking about!"

Olivia nodded her head very slowly. "Yes I do Jason. I can guarantee that little trick with your bomb", she said the word sarcastically,"is being busted right now. We know it's a fake, you're done."

Jason was shaking his head and you could see the panic in his face, because he knew she was right.

"No, you're wrong!"  
>He tried denying it.<p>

Amanda took her turn at him like they were interrogating him.

"No Jason, no we're not", he looked over at Amanda. She continued.

"You're running it of time here. It's the truth and you know it."

All of a sudden they heard the back door burst open. They saw Fin and Munch run in with they're guns drawn.

"Put the gun down Miller, it's over!"

Jason quickly grabbed Amanda and pointed it at her head.

"Now, someone will have to pay for you breaking the rules detectives."

**A/N: Yay! Hopefully this is it for this current situation, ha. Sorry it's short again. ****_Please_**** rate and ****REVIEW****.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Cliffhangers are my specialty ;).**

Fin and Munch stood their ground.

"Put the gun down, nobody has to die."  
>"Someone needs to pay!"<p>

"No one has to pay Jason, you can't get vengeance for everything that happens to you. If you shoot Amanda, there still isn't a way out for you."

Olivia just watched the situation in front of her; she couldn't do anything but watch.

That's when an idea popped into her head.  
>She looked back at the table where she tried to go for the gun earlier. It was about five feet from her.<p>

Jason had his back turned to her.  
>Olivia reached her good leg out and reached as far as she could.<br>Her foot just touched it.

She tried again and was able to get her foot over the handle.  
>She pulled it over to her.<p>

Fin was still trying to talk him down. He wasn't going to try and shoot him when he has Amanda.

"There have been enough people that payed. You can't go anywhere, there are cops all over this place."

"If I shoot her, she still dies and I win!"  
>Olivia was working her hands around the leg of the table, trying to get the gun to where she could use it. She turned her body so she could pick up the gun.<p>

Jason was becoming furious.  
>"You people don't get it!"<p>

Fin had no idea what this meant.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"You know what, never mind",his eyes were full of evil and hatred,"you say goodbye detectives."

"Jason don't!"

All of a sudden a shot was fired, hitting Jason in the leg.  
>He fell pulling Amanda down with him.<p>

Amanda rolled out of his grasp and kicked the gun out of his hand.

Fin was confused, then he saw Olivia with a gun in her hand behind her back, pointed where Jason had been standing.

Munch went over to Amanda.  
>"You alright?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Fin walked over to Olivia and got his handcuff key out. She dropped the gun and he uncuffed her and she sighed with relief.

"Damn girl, you're a pretty good shot."  
>Olivia just laughed and Fin saw the bullet in her hand.<p>

"Liv, we have to get you to the hospital."

"I can't walk, I think the bastard broke my ankle." she sighed.  
>Fin helped her up, and supported her one side.<p>

They walked past Munch who had cuffed Jason and was reading him his Miranda rights.

"...to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you..."

Amanda walked behind them and all three of them could hear him yelling.

"You bitch! You'll pay for this! They all do!"

Munch hit him over the top of the head. "Shut up!"

Olivia rolled her eyes as Fin helped her out to the ambulance.

Nick was sitting next to Zara's bed when his phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Cragen.

"Yeah"  
>"Nick, we got them out. They'll be at the hospital soon."<p>

Nick's eyes got wide.  
>"What the hell happened?<p>

"Liv was shot in the hand and her ankle is broken."

"Bastard."

"Anyway, I figured you'd want to know what was going on. How's Zara?"  
>"Doctors say she'll make a full recovery."<p>

"That's good. I have to go talk to Barba."  
>"Okay."<p>

Nick hung up.  
>Fin walked into the room.<p>

"Hey man."  
>Nick looked surprised."How'd you know where we were?"<p>

"Asked the nurse, how's Zara?"

He looked over at the sleeping girl.  
>Nick stood up.<p>

"She's going to make a full recovery. How are Olivia and Amanda?"  
>"They're alright."<p>

"What the hell happened? I asked Cragen but he didn't give me specifics."  
>Fin sighed.<p>

"We got this from Amanda and Liv..." He explained what happened to Nick.

"I'm happy the bastard is finally in jail."  
>"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on Liv."<p>

"I can go with you",he looked at Zara,"she'll be out for a while."  
>They turned down the hall and walked to Olivia's room.<p>

She was sitting on the hospital bed and her foot was in a cast. Her hand was wrapped in a bandage where the bullet had been.

Fin walked in front of Nick.

"Someone's going to be on desk duty for a while."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she said this sarcastically.  
>"Barba called when you left.<p>

"He's already going to arraignment tomorrow morning."  
>Nick was surprised. "That was quick."<p>

Olivia nodded her head. "How's Zara?"

Nick smiled,"she'll be fine. Doctors say she will make a full recovery."

She smiled back. "Good."

**A/N: This story is not over yet, hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try and update ASAP. Writer's block sucks; trying to get inspiration from watching Law and Order right now(thank you for USA). Sorry for rambling, rate and REVIEW please.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: My writer's block has been cured, :).**

_Arraignment Hearing_

The judge looked at Barba then over at Bayard Ellis, representing Miller.  
>"On the charges presented, how does the defendant plead?"<p>

"Not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect your honor."

This caught Barba by surprise.  
>"On what grounds?"<p>

Miller looked as confident as ever when Ellis spoke.  
>"Mr. Miller has multiple personality disorder, and we believe it was that personality which committed these crimes."<p>

The judge didn't seem phased.  
>"I'll allow it. Bail Mr. Barba?"<p>

"The people request remand your honor. Mr. Miller has committed very heinous crimes and we believe he at a flight risk."

"I agree. The defendant is remanded to Rikers until trial, next case." She pounded the gabble.

Barba couldn't believe what just happened.

The detectives were all sitting at their desks when Barba walked into the squad room.

They all noticed he was pissed and Cragen came into the room.  
>"Please tell me he didn't make bail."<p>

Barba looked at him.  
>"He got remanded, but he pleaded guilty by reason of mental disease or defect."<p>

They were all pissed now, especially Amanda and Olivia.  
>"You have got to be kidding me."<p>

Fin stood up from his desk.  
>"What the hell did he say was wrong with him?"<p>

Barba looked at the detectives.  
>"They claim he has multiple personality disorder."<p>

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's a load of bull."

"I know, sad thing is that he may get off on this if the jury buys it."

Cragen looked pissed like everyone else.

"Did a shrink take a run at him?"

Barba nodded.

"Yup, he was hired by Ellis to help with the case."  
>Nick figured this was fixed.<p>

"I don't believe that another person", he put air quotes around that word," did all of those things."

Olivia agreed. "the whole time we were in there, his mood or anything didn't change."

Amanda nodded. "The only time he seemed to change at all was when we tried talking him down.

Barba spoke up again.  
>"Save it for court, I'm calling you all to the stand."<p>

They all nodded. Barba continued.  
>"Trial starts next Monday, I'm calling Nick that day. Be prepared, we can go over your statements if you want."<p>

He nodded at the ADA, and Barba turned and walked out of the bull pen.

_TRIAL PART 46_

"Mr. Barba you may call your next witness."

"The people call Detective Nick Amaro to the stand."

Nick got up and walked to the witness box.  
>He was sworn in and Barba started his questioning.<p>

"Detective, when did you meet the defendant?"

"We were investigating several murder cases of little girls."

"When did you suspect the defendant had committed these crimes?"

"We found a baseball bat with his prints on it and the girl's blood."

"When did you get more involved in the case?"

"When he kidnapped my daughter and held her hostage."

"Did he ever seem to forget anything suddenly?"

"No."

"Did he seem to be able to control his actions?"

"Yes."

"Nothing further."

Ellis stood up and walked around the table then looked at Nick.  
>"Did my client ever seem to change mood very fast?"<p>

"Yes, but that's to be expected from a murderer."

"Objection", Ellis said this and looked at the judge.

"Sustained, the jury will disregard that last statement."she looked at Nick as if to give a warning. Ellis continued.

"Did his emotions change suddenly at moments or did he act the same the whole time?"

"His mood changed, but everyone's mood changes."

Ellis hesitated. "Nothing further your honor."

"You may step down detective."

Nick got off the stand and Barba was slightly smiling. He knew that he had this case in the bag.

**A/N: I realize the questioning sucked, but that's all I could come up with. ****_Please_**** rate and ****REVIEW****.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I've been holding out on you guys. This chapter picks up quickly. ;)**

The detectives walked out of the courthouse. Barba walked out a minute behind them. He was practically beaming.

"The jury isn't buying his bull, we have this case."

Olivia smiled.  
>"Good. That bastard shouldn't see the light of day ever again."<p>

Barba nodded. "I agree, and after your turn on the stand", he looked  
>at Amanda and Olivia," he's done. I'm calling you two tomorrow."<p>

They nodded and the group broke up and they all went on their separate ways.

Nick walked into Zara's hospital room.

"Hi daddy!"

He smiled at the fact she was more aware than she had been in the past week.

"Hey, the doctor said you can come home tomorrow."

She smiled. "Yay, is grandma still there?"

The smile left Nick's face. He walked over and sat next to her.  
>"Um, grandma had to go somewhere for a long time."<p>

Zara looked confused.  
>"Where did she go?"<p>

Nick smiled and hugged his daughter. "She had to go to heaven honey."

Zara frowned. "Oh, what happened to the bad guy?"

Nick looked at Zara. "What bad guy?"

She smiled. "You know, the guy with the gun."

Nick realized she was old enough to ask these questions.

"Uh.. He's going away for a long time."

Zara smiled again. "Good, he made my stomach hurt really bad."

Nick laughed and hugged his daughter.

TRIAL PART 46

The judge walked in and sat down.  
>"Mr. Barba you may call your first witness."<p>

"The people call Detective Olivia Benson your honor."

Olivia got up and used her crutches to get up there. She was sworn in.  
>Barba stood up. "Detective Benson, how did you sustain your injury?"<p>

"It was caused by an explosion the defendant caused."

"How did you receive the wound in your hand?"

"He shot it."

"Did he seem to be able to control his actions?"

"Yes, he was able to control his speech too."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that I was going to pay for what I did."

"What did you do?" Barba looked at the jury.

"I shot him in the leg while he was thr-"

Olivia was interrupted when Jason started talking. "You're damn right"

The judge pounded her gabble.  
>"Mr. Ellis control your client."<p>

That made Jason get angrier.

"No. Shut up, everyone must pay for what they've done."

The judge pounded her gabble again. "Court officer please remove the defendant."

The court officer came over and grabbed Jason's arm.

He was yelling, "You all will pay!"

Jason grabbed the court officer's gun and shot him in the head, killing him.

He started firing random bullets into the jury, killing two of the jurors.

Amanda and Nick drew their guns, and fired at Jason, but they missed him.

Jason turned and fired at Olivia, she tried to duck, but the bullet hit her in the stomach. She fell over out of her seat, and Nick was pissed. Amanda fired another shot and hit Jason in the head. He fell and Nick got up and ran over to Olivia.

"Liv!" He put pressure on the wound, it was bleeding a lot.

He turned and looked at Amanda.

"Call a bus!"

He turned and looked back at Olivia, who was gasping for air.

"Hang in there Liv, the ambulance is coming."

Barba just stood there shocked

**A/N: Don't hate me. Sorry, it's this short. This is the shortest chapter I've written so far, meh. Anyway, ****_please_**** rate and ****REVIEW****.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Only two more chapters left of Vengeance! :( Sadly, this one is rather short(well, VERY short). Not sure about the next one, still working in that. Here it is.**

Olivia started to close her eyes, making Nick start to panic.  
>"No Liv! You don't get to do this! You have to stay awake!"<p>

Olivia was trying and she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

Amanda walked over to them, she was still in a little shock. She put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Amanda looked over her shoulder when she heard the paramedics come into the court house.

Nick moved out of the way and they took over what Nick was doing. Nick stepped back and stood next to Amanda.

They watched as Olivia was wheeled out of the court house and out to the ambulance.

Nick looked over at Jason's body.  
>"If she dies, I'll kill him again."<p>

Amanda sighed and got out her phone.  
>"We have to call Cragen and fill him in."<p>

Nick nodded. "We need to get down to the hospital, I'll drive."

Amanda and Nick walked out to the car and drove to Mercy.

Cragen came out of his office and walked over to Munch and Fin.

"I just got report of gun shots fired down at the court house."

Fin stood up from his desk. "Is everybody alright?"

Cragen shrugged. "I'm not sure."

His phone started to ring.

"It's Amanda, hopefully she can tell us."

He answered the phone.  
>"Amanda, what the hell is going on down there?"<p>

"Captain, Olivia was shot. Miller grabbed the court officer's gun and went ballistic. I shot him though, this time he's dead."

"How bad is it?"

"She got hit in the stomach, we're on our way to Mercy right now."  
>"We'll meet you down there."<p>

Cragen hung up his phone.

"Amanda said things got ugly down there. Liv was shot."

Fin was surprised. "Is she ok?"

"They don't know, she's at Mercy."

Munch stood up too. "Let's go then."

Nick and Amanda stood up from their seats when Munch, Cragen, and Fin came in the room.

"Any word yet?" Fin asked Nick.

Nick shook his head. "No, not since we got here."

Munch looked at Nick and Amanda. "What the hell happened anyway?"

Nick and Amanda explained the situation while they waited for word on Olivia.

Two hours after they got there Olivia's surgeon came out into the waiting room.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I wanted another chapter after this, and I wanted the ending to be... you'll just have to wait for the last chapter. ;). ****_Please_**** rate and ****REVIEW****.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. Sadly all good things must come to an end. Thank you for the support that I got for my first story, I loved all the feedback. I was going to wait to update, but I couldn't hold back on you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

_Two hours after they got there Olivia's surgeon came out into the waiting room._

Cragen walked over to him.  
>"How is she?"<p>

The doctor looked at Cragen.  
>"Are you family?"<p>

"No, I'm her captain, how is she?" He said it more sternly

The man sighed. "The bullet missed any major organs. She lost a lot of blood, but I expect her to make a full recovery."

Cragen sighed with relief.  
>"Thank you, can we see her?"<p>

The man nodded. "She may wake up any moment, she's in room 208."

"Thank you."

Cragen turned and walked over to his team. "He said she'll make a full recovery."

They literally all sighed in unison.

Nick was so relieved he could pass out.  
>"Can we see her?"<p>

"Yup, follow me."

They all followed Cragen to Olivia's room.

Nick walked in alone to see of she was awake.

Sure enough as soon as he walked in her eyes opened wide.

"Doc said you'll make a full recovery."

She just gave a weak smile. "Is the bastard dead or did you miss again?"

Nick laughed. "Amanda got him right in the head, so yes. You up for more visitors?"

"Depends who it is." Olivia laughed.

The rest of the team walked into the room.

Fin smiled. "How many times you gonna get shot this week?"

Olivia weakly laughed. "As many as it takes" she paused to catch her breath," it could've been worse. He could've blown up the place." She looked at Nick.

Nick smirked and looked at the others. "Which is not a pleasant experience, as we've found out."

Cragen's phone rang and he stepped out to answer it.

Amanda smiled. "Just glad to see that you're alright."

Cragen came back into the room and his face looked very pale.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's up?" Fin asked.

"That was Melinda." Cragen answered.

Olivia knew that look on his face.  
>"What the hell happened?"<p>

Cragen hesitated.

"Jason Miller's body disappeared from the morgue."

The room went death silent.

Olivia broke the silence "There's something you're not telling us."

Cragen spoke again. "There was a note on the table where his body had been. There was only one word on it."

"What the hell did it say?" Fin demanded.

Cragen looked at the whole group.

"Vengeance"

**A/N: I feel an evil laugh coming on. Muhaha. I bet no one saw that coming. Now that's out of the way, I hope you guys all enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it :).**

*******Important! There WILL be a SEQUEL to Vengeance, you guys need to give me some time on that one.*******

**_Please_**** rate and ****REVIEW**** one last time :)**

**Until next time...**

**;)**


End file.
